The present invention pertains to an alarm/emergency call system comprising a central unit and a plurality of local units connected by telephone lines to the central unit, at least one transmitter being associated with each local unit and being able to send signals of a specific code to the local unit equipped with a receiver intended to receive these signals, each local unit being designed so as to send, upon reception of the said signals, an alarm/emergency call message to at least one recipient via telephone lines, each local unit comprising a keypad and a control member with memory intended to control its function by means of function parameters of the local unit, which parameters are entered into the memory of the control member.
Such systems have been known and used especially by people living alone, the elderly, sick or handicapped people, and they offer reliable protection and security since these people have a reliable and rapid, potential connection to close relations or to specialized services who can come to their aid in case of need. These systems are also very usefull in protecting property.